


This makes him happy but me?

by BlueSister



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: I watched the episode and it seems like I wanted to suffer more and i wrote this fic, Kurosawa POV, M/M, Sadness, Spoiler episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSister/pseuds/BlueSister
Summary: Spoiler from episode 11. Procede if you watched the episode.We could hear only Adachi's thought and Kurosawa's one when Adachi touch him. Let's see what Kurosawa was thinking for all the date.Kurosawa pov.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	This makes him happy but me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I make you suffer more. I'm writing this fic in the middle of 4th chapter of The Big Tree because I'm stuck. Adachi, leave me write this chapter, you insecure and clueless bean. I can't be angry with him. I'll stop it here and I leave you here to read this fic in peace. Make me know how you think of this this fic in the comments below.

I was on a date with Adachi after the competition. It didn’t go well and I wanted to make him happy. I was pouring wine on his glass and he’s gaze was down. I said to him “Let’s eat before it become cold” and we had a toast. _Adachi is not happy. For the date, let see how it goes. We will see the cherry blossoming on that spot. I rented Anton Build for free and we will see them from the rooftop. But it should be a secret, right?_ I was thinking, _I hope for a reward after that_ and I looked at Adachi rising my eyebrows. I was taken aback when Adachi said “What is this reward?”, I was worried I leaked out again my plans for the date. What am I doing? I can’t think about our date that my mouth can’t stay shut? _Kurosawa, you are always prefect, you always do what people expect to do and then, when it went for Adachi, you can’t control yourself._

There were few moments of silence broken by Adachi “Kurosawa, I can’t understand it well…um…” and I nodded patiently to make him continue “Teach me” he ended. _He is really implying that? He wants to do that with me?_ I said “All right”. I stand up and went in front of him. He turns in my direction, he watched me nervously and he closes his eyes. _He really wants that?_ I touched his face with my hand. _What’s now?_ _He’s cute…but it’s not typical of Adachi._ Adachi opened his eyes. _Most likely,_ _he was brave enough to do ask me._ I’m ready to kiss him. I waited for 7 years this moment. First, he confessed he had a crush on me and I couldn’t believe it, and now he wants to do it with me. I have to do it gently or I’ll scare him off. _I'm so glad he feels the same_.

Then this happens. I was pushed towards my couch and I was confused by his behavior. _I don’t understand him. Before he wants to do that with me, surprisingly, and now he pushed me away. If I could read his mind, I would help, do anything for him. Talk to me, Adachi. I’m lost._ “Sorry” said Adachi and the only thing I did was to shake my head and use my fake smile I use every time I don’t want to show my emotions. _As expected, I went too far_ I was thinking and Adachi, all nervous, “It’s not like that”. _What? What it’s not like that?_ “Kurosawa, there’s a thing that I didn’t say to you” Adachi said and I nodded, “I can read minds touching people” he confessed. I was astonished. _Mind reading? Touching people? What is he talking about?_ “It started…after my birthday” he continued. _So, he red my thoughts?_ “They say if you are a virgin at 30 years old you become a magic user. This is true!” said Adachi “I heard all your plans for the date, I mean the Anton Build” _What? So, it’s true. I don’t really mind he read my mind but…_ “I’ve been having trouble with this earlier and you were worried about me. I’m sorry” he bowed, “it’s the worst thing…I’ve ever done in my life” he said mortified. “ _I don’t want to see him like that._ “but this is not a lie-“ Adachi was deprecating himself that Kurosawa had to stop him. “Adachi” I said standing up to face him, to show I believe in him. How could I not believe him when I waited him for 7 long years even if I thought it was useless? “Calm down” I said quietly. Adachi looked so scared, his big eyes on me. I really want to hug him and make him feel secure but I don’t want to intimidate him more. Instead, I touched his shoulders trying to show him I will not go anywhere, I’m here for him. I made him sit. “I don’t think you are lying” I said watching him in the eyes. I lose my hands and I caught firmly his left arm. _I want you to know I love you and I can do everything for you_ “You told me it in such a serious way. I can’t doubt you” I said watching him in the eyes. It is true, how can I doubt him. I saw him lowering his head and move his right arm to push way my hand. _I scared him._ Adachi seems he didn’t finish to talk “That’s not all”. _What?_ “What?” I said more preoccupied. “I…I’m lost if I don’t have this power” he spit out. _I understand, he’s not ready to lose it, which means also to lose his virginity. It’s a big step for him._ “If I wasn’t a magic user, things wouldn’t work for us” he said looking at me desperate. _He is sure things didn’t work for us if he didn’t have this magic?_ “It’s crazy, right? I feel I can’t be with you like this” he said on to the verge of tears. “I don’t know what to do anymore” Adachi said not watching at me in tears. _I don’t want to see him like that. I can’t be any help for his magic power and his fear to lose it._ “Adachi, I don’t want to see you like that” I said _maybe if I…_ “I want you to make a choice” _give him choices, he could help him._ He looks at me questioning. _I need to hide my sadness. If I don’t smile, he would feel bad._ “I want to see you smile” _Maybe it is my fault he is suffering like that._ I find it too difficult to tell the choices. I kneel down, showing vulnerable in front of Adachi. I can’t breathe because I know what is coming, _I don’t want that but if it makes Adachi happy_ “We…can end it here”. _Smile, Kurosawa. You said you give him choices but you give him one solution._ Adachi lowered his gaze, turn his head like wanting to hide his tears.

Few minutes passed and Adachi nodded. _I expected it._ Well, I give him one option, what I was hopping for? _If it makes him feel better, I can’t stop him._ I faked again my smile and said “All right”. _It’s better is ended like that, I can’t force him to stay with me._ Adachi excused himself and lived my house.

_This house feels so empty without him. I should fight more. I promised I show MORE my real self to Adachi and I ended this relationship with my usual fake expression. I’m the worst. I wanted to leave him free to make him happy and at what cost? I’m selfish._ I punched the floor hurting my hand. Later I will find bruises on it but I don’t care now. I started crying. _Adachi, I hope that our break up doesn’t stop you to fall in love again, even if it is with another person. You are brave, kind, considerate of other people, you can read the atmosphere, you’re cute, your bed hair. Stop, stop, Kurosawa. I’ll always be on your back and believe in you. Don’t worry about me now. I’ll be fine. I’m fine._


End file.
